glasswindowsmlpunifandomcom-20200215-history
Losty (Merging)
For other versions of Losty, see here. Losty is a human from the Copy Dimension, and is the primary protagonist of the story The Stranger at Sweet Apple Acres. He is the husband of Applejack, and the father of Applesauce, Losty Jr., and Applecrisp. He arrived in Equestria through a dimensional tear, and after weeks of wandering through the Everfree Forest while being chased by timberwolves he stumbled across Sweet Apple Acres half dead. He made a full recovery thanks to Ponyville's Apple Family nursing him back the health, and he decided to stay and live with them, helping them on their orchard. He eventually fell in love with Applejack, but before she could answer his confession Losty's alternate personality, Kyle, took over control of their body. Losty was later given back control of his body, which had turned into a pony in his absence, and he married Applejack. They lived together happily until Losty's death at the age of 197 years old. Appearance Little is known about Losty's appearance, as he's a second-person narrative character. All that is known is that he is a male human who is about as tall as Princess Celestia. Personality Losty is kind to a fault, and is always trying to do what he thinks is the right thing. None the less, he constantly frets that he's doing something wrong, as his amnesia leaves him with little in the way of confidence. He's insecure in his self-identity, and is always striving to find out something about himself. He's got a definite sense of sarcasm, and is a very caring person. Biography (Fragment) Aside from his heroic act of talking down Queen Chrysalis and her army, an action which led to the formation of a peace treaty between ponies and changelings, Losty had little involvement in world events. Ultimately his only noticeable accomplishment after this point was the rearing of a family. Losty lived 197 years, passing away peacefully in his sleep and leaving behind his wife, Applejack, and his children, Applesauce, Losty Jr., and Honeycrisp. Abilities Mental Despite having amnesia, Losty is quite intelligent. But, while his book knowledge is impressive, where he really shines is his observance, which is something he prides himself on. However, like a lot of people, he's completely oblivious to his own life. Being a newcomer to Equestria, Losty has little in the way of common pony sense. However, due to the similiarites between human and pony culture, he manages to get by in this area. Magical Being a human, Losty has no innate magical talent. Like all humans, he has to potential to utilize magic through natural catalysts. But, since he holds no interest in doing so, he never gains any significant magical ability. Physical All in all Losty is quite a bit stronger than the ponies around him. However, his biggest advantage is not his strength, but instead his dexterous hands, which allow him to do things even Levitation can't. Relationships Family Friends Enemies Others Trivia Category:Characters